Two Years
by AllBlueChaser
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles featuring sexual harassment and forbidden affairs between Zoro/Mihawk and Sanji/Iva and anyone else on their associated islands during their 2 years apart. Mostly ZoSan in background. Chp 2- Sanji is a kept  wo man.
1. Following the Flow

There'd been a secret cockiness in his heart. It assured him his love for the blond was so pure, his devotion so strong, that if their relationship ended by betrayal, it'd be the cook.

Wrong.

He didn't deserve the cook anymore.

Mihawk marked his neck with another half-bitten kiss.

It was worse than if one of those damn ghosts touched him, because he'd brought it on himself.

First day as Mihawk's student, they sparred until Zoro was exhausted. Mihawk commands him to now focus his spirit into the tip of his sword.

Zoro couldn't light that fire on command. Not until his goal pressed into his back, anyway. The greatest swordsman in the world.

"Keep focusing." He hissed into his ear and Zoro felt something ignite in him.

A dexterous hand snakes around his hip and onto his cock naturally, like another sword in his skilled palm. An honor for him wield it.

Zoro focused on his blade and watched it glow white-hot. He grew hard in the master swordsman's grip.

"That's haki I'm helping stimulate. Own it. Do what you want."

Zoro pulled that energy back into himself, let it sizzle in his blood and hone his nerves to feel every sensation, then turned his head and knowingly kissed the Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk with all of his being.

Within minutes, clothes were torn and both were on the ground in an erotic dance of power and control.

Soon after when his lips were forming words meant for Sanji that he realized what he'd done. Who he'd forgotten while intoxicated by the other swordsman's presence.

"Great swordsmen follow their instinct, feel, and move with their bodies."

"Maybe we're meant to be alone then." The weight of his betrayal suffocated him with regret.

Mihawk grinned, conveniently oblivious.

"Never with each other."


	2. A Woman like her

Sanji should have realized that when Iva insisted he stay with him that there would be a catch.

This would be it.

Right now Iva was a very sexy woman standing in front of him in a nearly nothing, black silk stocking number. He could make out the nubs of firm and adorable nipples poking though the lacy black appliqué over her ripe breasts. His mouth was watering and he hated himself for growing hard as she lifted her arms above her head in a long stretch, exposing quite a bit cleavage.

This was the shitty okama queen! A man (sometimes)! He crossed his legs as she licked her plump lips in apparent thought. God it just wasn't fair!

She ran her small hands over her chest and hips, smoothing the puckering of the clingy fabric before peering over Sanji's shoulder into his closet. There was only one suit in that closet, the one he wore whenever he could. Sadly it crushed by the volume of elaborate and ornate rainbow of dresses surrounding it.

"You know, the girls gave you such a nice selection of dresses."

"They would look so much better on you, Iva-san." He cooed involuntarily even as he inwardly cursed her knowing smile. She knew he was weak when she was in this form and delighted in teasing him.

"But they were given to you, Sanji-boy. And you look quite pretty in them."

Sanji flushed and pulled the hem of his current robin's egg blue baby doll dress in scorn. He didn't want to look nice in this. He shouldn't be wearing it at all but he was having a harder time than he though challenging the masters of Newkama Kenpou. He would be victorious but worn out and then ambushed and dressed in drag on the way back to Ivas residence.

Iva said she wouldn't count these encounters as failures to evade them since there was only one way to get to her residence but as punishment, Sanji couldn't change back into his normal clothes until Iva had seen him in them and given him the okay.

"I said you look quite pretty in them." She repeated expectantly.

"Thank you…" His manners forced him to say but as he looked up her face was next to his and she took his face in her hand.

"They always over do the eyeshadow though, your eyes don't need that much, they should be careful not to take avay your natural sparkle."

Sanji wasn't used to a woman speaking to him like this and could barely stutter out a reply.

"Uh...Thanks, Iva-san." Remembering himself he pushed on to the point at hand with more of his natural assurance. "But now that you've seen me, it means I can take it off."

"Yes you could do that, or you can let me do it for you."

"What?"

"And then you can unzip me." She finished with a purr that reminded Sanji with a throb of the hardness she had already caused between his legs. He swallowed painfully.

"And then?"

"Vell, that depends on vhat your pride will allow with a voman like me."

Sanji turned.

"Unzip me."

As it turns out his pride would allow an awful lot. 


End file.
